The Swan Prince
by cristina reid
Summary: This is my Merlin slash version of the Swan Princess. Merlin gets turned into a swan.
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Once upon a time in a far away land, there lived a King and his Queen who loved each other very much.

After being married for years, the Queen, one day walked up to her husband.

"Dear, I love you so much and I wish for nothing more then to bestow a gift to you. The gift of a son."

The King filled with joy at his wifes words.

And so they began their journey.

For many years they had tried to have a child, a Prince. A gift from the Queen to her King. An heir to their throan. The Queen did not understand what was going wrong. Yes, she loved the King, but she wanted to bare his child. A part of the King would be in this child. When the king was away, she would see the King in his child.

She became desperate.

One night the Queen and King stood at their balcony.

The King grabbed onto his wifes hand. "We should not try any longer." The King said.

The Queen was going to protest, but the King cut in.

"I do not want to argue, Dear. I am tired." With that, the King walked back inside.

The Queen stared after the King. When the King walked back inside, the Queen stared up at the sky and saw one single star. Then she blinked and one shiny tear fell onto the balcony floor.

After a few more tears were shed, the Queen turned to the Castle chambers. Just as she was at the thresh hold, the Queen heard something.

A tingle.

She turned back around and she gasped.

There stood a man. He wore black all over. His hair was long and dark. As were his eyes.

"Oh, don't be frighten, My Lady. I have come to help you."

"Help me?" The Queen whispered.

"You wish for a child? Do you not?"

"How can you help with that?" The Queen asked surprised.

The man peered behind the queen. She turned around and saw the King in the chambers. She understood that the secret man wanted his help to be secret.

The Queen stared at her husband, who was looking sad. And so, the desperate Queen silently closed the balcony doors. She turned back around to the dark man.

The man smiled darkly.

"Please, how can you help me?" The queen asked.

"I can give you your child." The man said. "For a price."

"I'll give anything to have my husbands child." The Queen quickly stated.

The dark man smirked evily. "Don't you want to know what the prize is?"

"No price is too high to give my husband this child."

The man smiled even darker as he dug into a pouch that hung on his side. He pulled out a paper. This was easier then he thought. People were not wrong when they said love makes you do crazy things.

"All you have to do, is sign." He slowly handed over a quill to the Queen.

"That's all?" The Queen asked.

The man nodded once.

The Queen reached out her and and just as slowly as the man, grabbed onto the quill. The queen looked at the paper.

"Remember what you said, 'no price is too much'." The man said.

The Queen cleared her throat and nodded. he brought the quill down to the paper. Just as she was about to write the first letter of her name, there was a prick on her finger.

She hissed and the quill dropped to the ground.

The man smiled. "That will do." He began pulling the paper back towards himself. But not before the queen saw a drop of her blood on the paper.

The Queen looked to her hand. She brows narrowed when she saw a cut in the shape of a teardrop. She stared back at the man.  
>"Who are you?" She asked.<p>

The man smiled evily and his eyes turned gold.

The Queen felt her finger burn a little. she stared back at it and saw that it too was gold.

"You will have your child." The man said.

The Queen stared up at him.

"Until his sixteen birthday."

The queens eyes widen. "W-what?" She breathed.

"Then he is mine." With that, the man disapeared with a poof, into thin air.

The queen ran to the corner of the balcony and looked down. There was no one there. The queen brought her hand to her stomach.

"He wants my baby?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was suppose to be a happy day, the day the baby was born. Only the Queen was full of tears. She never told her husband about the deal between her and...

Well, she didn't know who it was.

The King walked up to his wife as he held the baby in his arms. "We did it." He said happily. "We have our baby. And guess what? Our son has your eyes." He frowned when he saw no sign of happiness in his Queens eyes. "Would you like to hold your son?" He asked sadly.

The Queen stood silent.

What was the point of getting happy about a son that wasn't going to be theirs all their lives?

The King walked next to the bed. The Queen turned away from the baby. So the King did the only thing he could think of. He kissed his son on the head laid the baby on the bed, next to his mother.

Thats when the Queen knew she wanted her baby more then anything.

When she heard that first cry.

XOXOXOXOXO

The Queen walked into the throan room. "Merlin?" She shook her head then walked back out.

The Queen had been looking for the little boy for an hour.

"Merlin?" She checked in his bedroom. She sighed.

Just when the queen was about to give up and turned around she gasped and brought her hand to her chest when she almost got run over by a young boy.

"Hi mommy!" The dark haired boy ran passed the Queen.

"Merlin?"

The boy stopped and turned.

"Arthurs looking for you Merlin."

"I know, Mommy. That's the point."

The Queen stared confused.

"We're playing hide and seek." Merlin whispered. He stared at his mother with big light blue eyes.

The Queen opened her mouth to tell her son Arthur said not to find him. But her baby looked so happy, she couldn't take that smile away. So she just smiled and nodded.

"Bye mommy."

The Queen watch as her seven year old son continued running. Poor Prince Merlin had no clue that Prince Arthur actually was running 'away' from him.

The young Prince Arthur was from a near by kindom. The Queens from the two kindoms had known each other for a long time. Arthurs mother had been overjoyed when she heard Prince Merlin was to be born. She was the one that insited on Arthur and Merlin meeting. She felt the two Princes would be very close.

Arthur being two at the time had thought Merlin was a good baby. As the years passed, the young Prince Arthur had grown futher away from the young Prince Merlin.

That was until many years later.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

The 18 year old Prince Arthur walked through the trees. Why did they have to come back here? It had been the best day of Arthurs life when he last saw Prince Merlin. Of course, it was Arthurs fault. He had pushed Merlin into some horse droppings. Arthur smiled at the thought of the way Merlin ran and cried.

But he thought only for a second. Because the next, he silently cursed the day his mother and father told him they would be going to visit the nearby kingdom once again. This blond prince did not want to see the big eared, annoying and very pathetic excuse for a Prince Merlin. Thats why the moment their horses had stopped in front of this kindom, Arthur told his parents he wanted to hunt and quickly disapeared before his parents could protest.

After riding his horse for about an hour and then walking for a few more, Arthur finally reached the end of the trees and sighed when he saw open water. He walked closer to the open space, mouth open at how beautiful it looked. And untouched.

Until Arthur heard a voice.

"No. Don't do that. Do you want to get sick?"

Arthur squinted as he made his way to the gentle voice.

"Morgana, you really shouldn't eat so fast." There was a giggle.

Arthur walked closer to the corner of some trees and saw a boy. Dark hair. Thats all Arthur could see because the boy was turned sideways. He could barely see the boys mouth. Arthur watched as the dark haired boy held out pieces of lettuce as he spoke to...

Arthurs brows narrowed in confusion. There was no one there. No one, except the boy himself and...

Arthur pulled out his small hunting knife as he stared at the creatures in front of the boy. A white bunny. Arthur was about to jumped out when the boy spoke again.

"Morgana? Do you think they'll leave anytime soon?"

The bunny stood staring.

The boy shook his head. "I don't want to see him."

The bunny stared again.

"Because... he's rude and a prat."

"Prat?" Arthur whispered. There was only one person who would use that word. And only one person to use it on. Arthur himself.

Arthur watched as the boy stood up. "Thanks Morgana. Come on, lets go home." The boy bent down and picked up the bunny, who seemed more then uncomfortable then he turned back around and gasped when he saw Arthur.

Arthur now saw the huge blue eyes on the boy, who was slowly backing off.

"Don't be scared." Arthur said. "I'm not going to hurt you." He looked the boy over. Thin, dark hair, bright blue eyes, same big ears. Arthurs eyes trailed back to Merlins and Arthurs heart stopped.

The boy stared back.

Arthur couldn't stop staring at the boys features. "You're prince Merlin, arent you?"

The boy stared Arthur up and down. "Who's asking?"

Arthur smiled. "Prince Prat is asking."

The boys brows narrowed. "A-Arthur?"

Arthur smiled bigger.

Merlin sighed. "What are you doing here?" He held the bunny in his hands as he walked passed Arthur.

"Who were you talking to?" Arthur asked back.

Merlin turned. "Who do you think?" He snapped. "The only friend the Prince could make. The last time you were here people didn't look at me as their prince anymore. everywhere I go they laugh."

Arthurs smile turned to a frown. "You can't be serious." But Merlins face told him different. "Merlin, they may laugh, but you're their future king. One day, they will forget that and see who you are. You are their prince. They can't survive without you."

Merlin shook his head.

"Besides... you're only 15. You still have a few years before the kindom will respect you as their true heir. Trust me , I know." Arthur chuckled.

Merlin glared.

Arthur quickly stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Why don't you show me around this place. I've never seen it."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and stared down at the bunny in his hands. He smiled.

"Morgana." He blushed. "Don't say that."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "What did she say?"

Merlin shook his head. "She says you just want to be... alone."

"Alone." Arthur repeated.

"With me." Merlin chuckled.

This time Arthur blushed and turned his head.

Merlins smile slowly turned to a frown. "Y-you do?" He asked Arthur.

Arthur didn't answer.

But Merlin stared down at the bunny in his hands.

"What do you mean his hearts beating fast?" Merlin asked the fluffy bunny. Then he quickly turned to Arthur. "Love at first sight?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur quickly look back to him.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin was walking for a few minutes. Arthur following right behind him, calling the younger princes name.

But Merlin didn't want to talk to Arthur. Arthur was always a bully. Even after Merlin had told Arthur how he felt about him all those years ago. The prat just laughed in Merlins face and walked away. Merlin couldnt let that happen again. He couldn't go through the pain of having Arthur leave if they got too close. The pain of Arthur laughing in his face again if this was just a joke.

Was it a joke?

Merlin didn't want to leave and later find out that it could all be true. That Arthur really had feelings.

The thoughts ran through his head for a few minutes more. Until it became too much for Merlin and he turned around, causing Arthur to almost bump into the dark haired boy.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. "W-"

"You come back here after all these years... and you think you can just come back into my life. Especially after what you did?" Merlins brows narrowed. "Why?"

Arthur stared for moment. "I..." He sighed. "I was a kid. Thats what kids do. They push each-"

Merlin shook his head. "Not that. Why did you laugh in my face?" His eyes started to water. He sniffled. "When you knew how I felt."

"I..."

"Face it, Arthur. We were never friends. And if we were never friends... how can we be anything more?"

"Merlin, I-"

"Please, Arthur. After my 16th celebration two days from now, go home. And don't come back." Merlin turned and continued walking.

"Merlin, pl-"

Merlin turned back around. "I mean it Ar-" Merlin was cut off by lips on his." He could do nothing but stay frozen. He wanted to push Arthur away. But this was a dream come true. Plus there was the fact that he couldn't help his eyes flutter close. Merlin inhaled into the kiss. He hadn't even noticed he had dropped Morgana from his hands.

The small bunny watched with tiny blue eyes.

Merlin brought his hands to Arthurs shoulders, just as Arthur brought his hand to the back of Merlins head. Deeping the strong yet soft kiss.  
>Arthur sucked on Merlins top lip. His tounge slid over Merlins bottom lip.<p>

Arthur pulled away and saw Merlin, just as the dark haired princes eyes fluttered back open.

Merlin inhaled deep, then smiled.

Arthur smiled back. "You're beautiful."

Merlin stared for a moment longer, before his smile lightly faded. "What?" Merlin asked.

"I said-"

"I know what you said." Merlin pulled away from Arthur. Then he began walking again.

Arthur stood staring confused for a second before running after Merlin.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin had walked the rest of the way home. Both queens were waiting at the front of the castle and both turned to their sons when they saw Merlin walking and Arthur on the horse.

Arthur trying to speak and Merlin completely ignoring him.

"Merlin. Tell me what I said to make you angry."

Merlin glanced back. "Stop it, Arthur. Not in front of my mother." Merlin hissed.

"Merlin? Where have you been?"

Merlin turned back to his mother. "I was... in the fields."

The Queen sighed. "What have I told you about running off without any guards?"

"I wasn't far." Merlin argued.

The Queen sent her son a look. "We'll discuss this later, son. We have company at the moment. Go and change your clothes."

Merlin looked down at the floor and nodded once. Then he walked passed his mother.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked with his head down. With the Queen upst with her son right now, Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't be able to get some free time with visitors at the castle. Arthur was just going to have to get Merlin alone after dinner that night.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin walked into his chambers and slammed the door. When he heard something fall, he turned to the side and saw a servant was in the room.

"Your highness." The young mans voice shook.

"Leave me." Merlin didn't noticed the look the servant had given him because of the tone of his voice. Merlin was never rude to his servants. But of course, the servant couldn't do anything about it. Merlin was the prince, and even though people outside of the castle didn't respect the prince as they should, the people who worked inside the castle had no choice. So the servant bowed and left.

Merlin watched as the servant left. Then he sighed and threw himself on his bed.

So Arthur was just like the rest. Of course, Arthur didn't kiss Merlin because he was a prince. Arthur was a prince himself.

No.

Arthur kissed Merlin because he thought he was good looking. Not because he loved him.

And that was the reson Merlin was now crying. It seemed he would never find true love.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

In the morning, Merlin awoke when he heard his door. He lifted his head and saw a servant carrying a tray.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but the Queen says to send your breakfast early. She'd like to speak to you about your celebration for tomorrow."

Merlin groaned and throw himself back on the pillow. He shut his eyes when the servant opened the curtains and the bright sun came inside the chambers.

"I'll get you bath water ready, while you eat." The servant bowed, even though Merlin couldn't see because he had covered his head with his pillow. The servant then left the room to get the bath water.

XOXOXOXO

After breakfast and a bath, Merlin walked into the throan room where the Queen and King sat on the throans, their hands reaching out and holding on tight to each other. Their faces looking down.

Next to them was Prince Arthur and his Mother and Father.

"Mother? Father?" The young prince didn't like the looks on their faces. It scared him for his parents to look so worried.

The King glanced at his wife then got up from his throan, and sadly walked over to his son.

"Son. Your uh... mother and I spoke last night..."

Merlin stared as he waited for the rest.

"We think it'd be best if you didn't have a celebration tomorrow."

Arthur and his parents turned the the King and Queen, looking shocked.

Merlins brows lightly narrowed. "What? Why not?" Merlin looked from his father to his mother. "Why not?" He asked again.

"We think it'd be best if you went on a trip... instead." The King answered.

Merlin shook his head. "I still dont understand."

"You'll leave for the trip at sunset tonight." The Queen said.

Merlins breathing picked up. "Whats going on? I never miss a celebration."

"You will take six knights with you." The King said, ignoring the princes words. "You will not return until the next day."

"But-"

"Thats final." The King said and turned his face.

Merlin glanced at Arthur who was staring back. Merlin inhaled deep, then turned and left.

When he was gone the Queen got up from the throan and walked to the King. She grabbed his hand.

"Why didn't you tell him what I did?"

The King shook his head. "I can't have my son upset with his mother." The King whispered. Then his brows narrowed. "That man tricked you. I know if you knew what he wanted, you wouldn't have done it. Until we find him... it's better for Merlin to be far away from here."

The Queen nodded. "Where did you tell the knights to take him?" She asked.

Before he could answer, Arthur cut in. "What are you talking about? Take Merlin where?"

His mother nudged him. "Arthur, dont be rude."

"I'm sorry, mother. But they're hiding something from him." Arthur looked back at Merlins father. "What are you hiding?"

Merlins father sighed. "Prince Arthur, please-"

"No." The Queen interupted. "Lets tell them." The Kings head quickly turned to his Queen as she continued. "Maybe they could help protect Merlin."

The King sighed again. "Only if you want to."

The Queen nodded. "To protect our son."

The King nodded, then turned to his visitors. "It happened 16 years ago..."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was in his chambers, staring out the window. A servant was gathering supplies that the prince might need on his trip.

Merlin stared out at the servants that passed laughing with each other. Merlin sighed at the thought of how unreal everything felt. He was the Prince. They were servants, yet... they found happiness in anything and everything. Merlin couldn't keep a smile on for more then an hour. Being told what to do 24/7 and not being able to say anything about it...

Sure the servants were told what to do too, but they didn't have the whole kingdom to let down if they made a mistake. Yeah, people laugh when others made mistakes, but Merlins seeing servants evened laughed at their own mistakes as well.

But Merlin...

One mistake and the kindom never forgets. Or in Merlins case, one bully (Arthur) and the kindom never forgets.

Merlin sighed. "It's not like any of them would have come to the celebration anyway." He said.

The servant in the room turned to him. "Your highness?" He asked confused.

Merlin turned to him. He shook his head. "It's hard to belive that i'm the prince and just because of something that happened so many years ago, they don't respect me."

"They? Your highness."

Merlin nodded. "The people. My people." He shook his head. "If they only knew that getting pushed wasn't the only secret I kept." He said, as he thought of the kiss between Arthur and himself.

Getting pushed means getting laughed at. But if the people were ever to find out that Merlin wanted Prince Arthur in more than one way, Merlin would be an outcast for sure.

"Your things are ready for you, sire. Whenever you are ready to go."

Merlin faked a smile. "If it was my decion, I wouldn't be going at all."

The servant nodded, then bowed. "I'll see you when you return."

XOXOXOXO

The servants had gotten everything on the horses. The knights were all ready to leave. Merlin stood with his gaze to the ground. Even as his mother hugged him good bye.

Arthur stood shaking his head. "This is wrong." He whispered to his own mother.

"Arthur, please. Dont get in. They're doing their best. It's for his own good." She whispered back.

Arthur watched as a servant helped Merlin onto the horse.

Once Merlin was on the horse, he glanced at Arthur. He couldn't belive it. Sure he didn't want Arthur there at the castle, but Merlin wished he could have some time with the other prince.

He wished he could steal a small kiss.

Merlin turned forward as he tried to get the thought out of his head.

"Be safe, son." The king said.

Merlin stood quiet.

All Arthur could do was watch as the horse walked away with Merlin, who stole once last glance at prince Arthur.  
>And that glance was all it took for Arthur to realize, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.<p>

"Wait!" The prince ran up to the horses.

Merlin turned and watched as Arthur ran up to his horse. Arthur reached out a hand, closed fist down.

Merlin blinked and stared confused.

"Come back safe to me." Arthur whispered.

Merlin slowly reached out his hand palm up under Arthurs fist. Arthur opened his hand and Merlin felt something fall into his hand and just when Arthur was pulling his hand back, Merlin felt a finger gently brush his.

Merlin looked in his hand. He saw a neckless there. It was a round white crystal with a golden dragon on it. Arthurs family seal. Merlin stared back at Arthurs green eyes.

Merlin inhaled deep, and licked his bottom lip. There was no way he would leave and have Arthur think he didn't love him.

So Merlin nodded.

Arthur sighed in relife and backed away a bit. Leaving room for the horses to continue their trip.

This time as Merlin left the gates, he stood staring back at Arthur.

Review Please :) 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlins horse walked in the middle of the knights. He was quiet as the knights all joked with each other. Merlin stared down at his palm where he held Arthurs gift. Arthurs family seal.

But something didn't feel right.

Why did arthur say 'Come back save to me'? Merlin was just going on a small trip. Right? It wasn't like he was going on a dangerous adventure or anything.

It seemed like everyone but he knew where he was going and he had to know why.

"Where is this trip taking us?" He asked the knights.

"Don't worry, you highness. The King had strict orders to keep you far away as possible from the kindom." One answered.

"Why?" He asked.

The knight turned to him. "To keep you away from danger."

Merlin shook his head. "Danger." He repeated. "I'm in more danger out here than I am in the castle."

"Not according to the King and Queen."

Merlins brows narrowed. "What aren't they telling me?"

Just then there was an explosion a few feet in front of them. Merlins horse got on it's back legs startled and the dark haired prince ended up falling backwards and onto the ground.

Merlin hissed as his head made contact with the dirt, which wasn't at all soft. He grit his teeth and lifted his head. The young princes eyes widen as he saw a man with dark hair that had his palms out in front of him.

But that wasn't what scared the young prince. It was the fact that the knights were all flying through the air. When all the men were out of sight, the man turned to Merlin.

"We finally meet, my love."

Merlins eyes widen.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was in the library looking through every single book he could find. And he was really starting to annoy the librarian with all the books he left around.

Arthur sighed and shut another book. Then grabbed another and opened it. The prince sighed again and turned the page. Then another, then another. He was about to turn the page again, but his eyes caught something. He read the passage.

"That has to be it." He whispered. Then he ran out the library.

XOXOXOXO

"I think I found it!" Arthur yelled as he ran into the throne room.

"Found what, Arthur?" His mother asked.

The young prince walked up to Merlins parents. He held the book out to the Queen.

"Is this him?" He asked.

The Queens eyes trailed from Arthurs face to the book. She brought her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Thats him!" The Queen yelled.

"What is it?" The King asked as he stared at the picture.

Arthur shook his head. "Not 'it'. 'Him'." When boths Kings and both Queens stared confused, Arthur explained.

"It says that he's a man made with greed. He's created when a person seeks power. He preys on the innocent. On people... unselfish. He tells them he would help. Only... he would really be helping himself. Whatever the person wanted, the man would be sure to want something more valuable."

"So, when I asked to conceive..." The Queen said. "He knew Merlin was to be born?"

Arthur nodded. "He wanted the child for himself for a reson. He wants-" Just before he could finish, the door burst open.

"You majestys!" The man yelled as he ran up to the thrones, holding a bleeding arm.

The Queens eyes widen as she realized it was one of the knights that had been with Merlin.

"I'm sorry your majestys." The knight said through frighten eyes.

Arthur dropped the book he was carrying and ran out of the room.

XOXOXOXO

It was dark, yet the lake shined beautiful. Three tiny animals all walked closer to the water as they watched an unfamilar black bird with blue eyes. Amongst these curious animals was a small white bunny. To this tiny little creature, this bird seemed... familar.

The small animals all stopped when they heard whistleing. They watched as a man with dark hair and dark eyes walked up to the water. The animal in the water turned it's head away from the man.

"Oh. Don't be like that, love. There's a reson I came to visit this time of night." The man turned his gaze to the sky. "See that beautiful moon? It has no beauty compared to you."

The animal looked up to the sky. It blinked once then turned back to the water. The black swans blue eyes widen when it saw the water around him turning gold.

It moved it's tiny feet under the water as it felt it's toes unforming to something much more familiar and comfortable. The swan shut it's eyes as it felt a slight tingle around it's midsection.

The small animals stared as the black swan turned into...

A person?

Merlin blinked as he stood in the water. He looked down and saw that his bare feet could not be seeing in the water.

"It's now midnight, my love. You are a young man."

Merlins eyes trailed up from the water to the man, who was digging in a small money bag.

The man pulled out his hand. "And a beauty such as yourself should always have a present to celebrate his coming of age." He held out his hand to Merlin.

The young princes brows narrowed. "I don't want anything from you." Merlin began to walk out of the water. When he reached the corner of the water, the man was quick to slip in front of him.

Merlin stopped before he could get any closer to the man.

"Where are you going, darling?"

"Home." Merlin growled. He scooted to the side and continued walking.

"Oh. But you're forgetting one thing. My spell will back when the moon leaves the lake." The man turned to see Merlins reaction.

Merlin stopped walking and turned to the man. "What?" He whispered.

The man smiled dark. "Doesn't matter where you are, my little trinket." As he still carried that smile, he walked closer to the prince. "Here's the tricky part. Once you turn back into a swan... if you want to turn back into a human, you'll have to be on the lake on the next moonlight."

Merlin stared as he tried to keep his eyes from watering. He shook his head. "What do you want?"

The man smiled just as dark as eariler. "I want to be by our side when you rule your kingdom."

Merlins brows narrowed. "Never!" He turned again and began walking again.

"I wonder what young Prince Arthur would think when he sees what you've become."

Merlin froze. He stared into the distance as he couldn't stop the tears from forming at the thought of Arthur laughing at him as a swan.

"The young Pendragon would surley have a good laugh. Wouldn't he, love?"

Merlin lowered his head. He sniffled as he tried to silence his sob.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur galloped on his horse to the place where the knight said they were ambushed. Arthur took long deep breaths as he looked around the smoking woods.

The prince wiped his eyes as he thought about where Merlin could have been taken. He blinked, and thats when something caught his attention.

Arthur walked up to the shiny thing on the ground. He bend down and picked up the round and shiny crystal with a golden dragon on it. He shut his palm as he thought of Merlin carrying his family seal around as a symbol of their love.

"I'll find you. I promise. And when I do, i'll give you what you always wanted. I'll prove my love."

Review please : )


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Merlin sat on the cool grass as he watched the light breeze blow through the water. He had to admit that at first it was peaceful here. But the silence was turning him mad. Usaully by now, Merlin would already be at home listening to the servants running about at night, talking about... whatever it was they talked about. He usually didn't listen in on peoples conversations. But merlin felt listening to other people talk at night comforting.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

He turned his head. He brought his face closer to the ground. "Morgana?" He smiled.

"What happened? Who was that man?" The bunny asked.

The prince shook his head. "I don't know. But he has me under a spell."

"I saw. We all did." The bunny stated.

Merlin stared. "We?"

The bunny nodded and smiled. "My friends." Morgana turned. "Nim! Emily!"

Merlin stared to where the bunny was facing. Behind a tree he saw two tiny heads.

"Come on. It's just Merlin."

The prince looked back to the bunny and frowned. "Just merlin?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Come on girls. He wont hurt you."

Merlin watched as two more bunnies popped their tiny heads out. One brown and one grey. "Hi." He said.

The two bunnies looked to each other then to Merlin. They slowly began hopping forward. When they reached the prince, he smiled.

"Hi." He whispered again.

"Hi-i." The two said at the same time.

Merlin smiled as he realized something. The bunnies were blushing. The prince reached out his hand and pet the grey one on the head.

The bunny stretched up trying to get more.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Thats Nim."

Merlin chuckled. Then reached for the brown bunny. "Then you must be Emily." He pet the bunny, which seemed more determined than the first. This bunny stretched so high for more she tipped on her side.

Merlin laughed as he used his hand to balance Emily. Then he turned to Morgana and pet her too, so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Merlin? Why did he take you?" Morgana asked.

"He wants the kingdom."

"How will he get it?" Emily asked.

"He thinks i'll marry him." Merlin answered.

"Will you?" Nim asked.

Merlin smiled sadly. "My heart belongs to someone else."

"Ohhhhhh." Nim and Emily said dreamily.

Morgana smiled up at Merlin. "So you do love Arthur."

Merlin smiled. "I just want him to love me back."

"Merlin?"

The boys smile faded.

"Merlin?"

The dark haired prince got to his feet.

"There you are, love."

Merlin turned. He gasped and took a huge step back when he saw the man on one knee in front of him holding out a tiny box, open and showing a golden wedding band.

"I understand my prince wants romance. So I decided to give it to him." The man smiled dark.

Merlins brows narrowed. "I told you, I don't want anything from you." Merlin made to turn, but his hand was grabbed.

Merlin turned back around and glared at the man kneeling before him.

"Come on, sweet Merlin. I'm trying to make you happy. Now, make me a happy man."

Merlin pulled his hand away. "Well, you're not making me happy. And what you want from me, you're not getting."

The man scoffed and got back to his feet. "I've never met anyone more selfish as you."

"Have you looked at yourself?" Merlin said.

The man growled as raised a fist.

Merlin yepled and covered his face.

The man stopped himself and took a deep breath. "No." He whispered happily.

Merlin slowly removed his hands from his face.

"I won't lose my temper." The man smiled evily. "You just need more time. Say... another day?" He pointed to the sky.

Merlins eyes watered at the sight. He shook his head as the moon disapeared behind the clouds, then behind the towers that stood tall. The prince walked up to the water and shut his eyes. There was a tingle all over his body.

The three bunnies stood by and watched as the water around their prince friend turned gold. When the gold disapeared, the young prince was once again a black swan.

The man scoffed once more before turning and leaving.

Next chapter will have parts of Arthurs quest for Merlin.  
>Review please :)<p>


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Arthur swung his sword at one of his knights. Over and over and over, he didn't stop until his knight was laying on his back on the ground. Arthur swung his sword once and sighed.

This was already boring. Day and night he fought his own knights hoping that something would come to mind on how and where to look for Merlin. But the days were passing and Arthur couldn't just stay still anymore.

He had come to a decision. He would go out and find Merlin. Of course... he had no idea where to began. But, getting out and looking around was better than staying in and waiting for something to happen.

So the prince took off the next day and began his quest.

XOXOXOXO

The black swan swam up to the corner of the lake, where his bunny friends were.

"Oh, Merlin." Morgana whispered.

The prince shut his eyes.

"We have to do something?" Nim said.

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled sadly. "Theres nothing we can do. Especially when i'm like this."

"Theres always something." Emily said.

Morgana turned to her friend. "Like what? Merlin can't walk all the way to the castle during the day. It'll take days. And if he walks during the night, by the time he makes it to the castle he won't be human anymore."

Emily turned to the black swan as she thought. "He can fly." She said.

Morgana sighed. "And what? Walk up to the castle and hope no one aims an arrow at him? Do you realize how many people would want to kill a white swan? You'll have to triple that with Merlin. Black swans are rare."

Merlins brows narrowed as a thought came to him. He shook his head. "No. Emilys right."

"What?" Morgana squeaked. "Merlin. Please tell me you're joking."

Merlin shook his head again. "All we have to do is let 'Arthur' see me."

Nim stared for a moment. "Um. Maybe Morganas right. What are the chances that only Arthur would see you? And what are the chances that Arthur himself won't kill you? I mean... aren't princes like the number one hunters? Thats why we stay away from them."

Morganas gasped and the bunny smacked Nim upside the head. "How could you say such a thing?" Then she turned to the black swan. "She didn't mean it, Merlin."

The prince laughed for the first time in days. "It's ok. I know she didn't."

Nim blushed as she rubbed her head where Morgana hit her and she realized what she said about princes in front of their prince friend. "Sorry Merlin."

The swan smiled. "It's ok." He repeated.

Morgana still stared with narrowed brows at her bunny friend next to her. Then she turned back to Merlin. "One thing, though. How will you know how to get there flying?"

Merlin thought for a moment.

Then Morgana added. "You are the only one of us that can fly, Merlin. We wouldn't want you to get lost by yourself."

"We might need a map." Emily squeaked.

Merlin smiled. "Thats a good idea. But... where can we get a map?"

"I'll bet the evil man has one." Morgana said. "He'll need one to come to the lake."

Everyone stood quiet for a few moments. Then Merlin sighed.

"That means when he comes tonight... we'll have to sneak his bag. Thats will he'll keep the map."

Morgana nodded. "Which gives us time to plan and time for you to practice the map, Merlin. Because you won't be able to leave till tomorrow."

Merlin smiled. "To see Arthur, it'll be worth the wait."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin sat on the grass as he waited for the man to come. He glanced to the side and saw the bunnies all staring at him from behind a tree.

The prince nodded once.

"Merlin?"

The boy took a deep breath and got up. "I-i'm here!" He called.

The man came from behind a tree. "There you are, love."

The young prince forced a smile, which just as quickly faded as the man walked up to him.

"Have you.. considered my offer?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't even know your name."

The mans brows shot up. "Oh my. How rude of me." He grabbed the princes hand. "My name is Cenred." The man kissed the princes hand.

Again Merlin forced a smile, only this time it came out as disgusted.

Cenred eyes trailed to the princes. "You are breath taking, my love."

My gulped, and forced another smile. "Thank you."  
>Cenred smiled dark. "I would love to be your knight in shining armor." He got down on one knee.<p>

Merlin glanced to the side and saw the bunnies making their way over.

"Young prince, do me the honor of becoming my bride."

Merlins eyes trailed back to Cenreds. "I-I uh. I-" The princes legs began to tremble.

"Come, love. Do me the honor. Make me king."

Merlins brows narrowed, the prince pulled his hand away.

Cenred shook his head confused. "What is it?"

Merlin shook his head and inhaled deep. "Everyone that wants to marry me, does so, so they can take the throne." Merlin crossed his arms and turned. "I won't go for it. Find some other prince to fool."

Cenred growled. "You're really starting to bug me." He got back up from the ground.

Merlin turned back around. "Just starting? Aparently i'm not trying hard enough."

Cenred growled louder. "Fine, young prince. Just remember, the longer you resist me, the longer you'll be stuck here." Cenred scoffed and turned. Before walking, the man glanced back. "As a swan." With that, he left.

Merlin watched as Cenred walked through some bushes, then the prince let out a breath he was holding. He turned back to the tree closest to him.

"Morgana?"

Out from behind the trees three bunnies fell and rolled.

"Ow!" Morgana squeaked. "Nim, get off me."

The three bunnies untangled themselfs from each other.

"Did you get it?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Morgana forced a small smile. "No."

Merlins face fell even more.

"Thats because I did!"

Merlin turned to Emily. The bunny held out a rolled up map. Merlin took a deep breath and laughed. He reached out and picked up the bunny.

"I could just kiss you." Merlin said.

"Then do it." Emily smiled.

Merlin smiled and brought his lips to Emilys cheek. The brown bunny fell on her side and blushed. Merlin chuckled as he put the bunny back down.

"Thank you. All of you. I was afriad you wouldn't reach the map when he was on the ground."

"It was easy." Morgana stated. "We just stood on each others heads."

"Speak for yourself." Nim said, as she rubbed her head.

Merlin smiled. He blew a kiss on his hand, then brought it to Nims head. "Better?" He asked.

The grey bunny blushed and nodded.

"Oh, come on. We need to get you ready, Merlin." Morgana grumbled.

Merlin smiled. "Are you feeling left out?"

"No." Morgana said a little too quickly. She turned to walk, but Merlin scooped her up.

"Thank you, Morgana." He layed a kiss on her head.

The white bunny seemed a little mad, but then she giggled. "Come on, Merlin. You have a prince to find."

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Merlin swan up to his three friends that had waited on the grass.

"Merlin! Merlin, did you practice the map?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded a bit. "But i'm still a little scared. I mean.. what if I still get lost? What if Arthurs not the only one that sees me? What if he is the only one that sees me, but decides he wants to kill me? What if he's not even at the castle anymore? I mean, he could've gone home al-"

"Merlin!"

The prince stopped and stared at Morgana.

"Just be careful. Remember your route and come back in time before the moon comes back."

Merlin gulped deeply and nodded. "I just wish I didn't have to do this alone."

Emily gasped in excitment. "You don't have to."

At the confused look of her friends, the bunny continued.

"Merlin, you would never hurt any of us, right?"

The swan shook his head. "Of course not."

"And you would never let anyone else hurt us, right?"

Morgana sighed. "Emily, where are you getting at?"

Emily turned and smiled. "One of us could go with him. He could carry us."

"What?" Morgana asked. "Are you crazy? Merlin may never hurt us on purpose, but whos to say we wont fall and break our necks?"

"I'll be careful." Merlin said.

"No, Merlin. Do you really want that on your shoulders?" Morgana protested.

"Merlin won't be alone." Nim said happily. "I'm sure he'd do the same for all of us."

"I would." Merlin said smiling.

"Who would be crazy enough to climb on the back of a swan?" Morgana asked.

Her three friends stopped talking and stared straight at her.

The bunnies eyes widen. She shook her head. "Oh no. No. No. No. I will not."

"Come on Morgana." Nim rubbed the bunnies ear. "Just look at that face. That innocent face of 'Merlin'. Our friend. Plus dont forget, he was your friend first." She quickly added.

Morgan turned and glared at Nim for a moment before turning back to Merlin. That said face, that cute face. That royal face. The bunny sighed and shook her head.

"Please Morgana?" Merlin begged.

The bunny sighed once more before smiling.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was walking through the woods. His hand on his sword, which lay hanging at his side. He usaully didn't walk alone around the woods. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

The prince sighed and sat down at a log. He shook his head. What even brought him to these woods anyway?

He stared down at the ground for a moment before turning his head. The prince blinked as something caught his attention. He got up from the log and began walking once more until he reached it.

The lake, where he had found Merlin before he went missing.

Arthur looked around the place. The beautiful water was just as beautiful as it was that day that he had kissed Merlin here. Arthur looked around. But the lake seemed less beautiful when Merlin wasn't there.

Arthur blinked and squinted when he saw three tiny animals by the water. Then he saw the swan.

Arthurs brows narrowed as he saw the Black Swans mouth sligtly open towards one of the animals.

XOXOXOXO

"Ok, Morgana. I'm going to pick you up, then lift you to my back."

The bunny gulped then nodded. "O-ok."

Merlin lowered his head towards the bunny.

"HEY!"

All four friends heads turned to the side just in time to see a sword coming down.

Morgana fell backwards onto the other two bunnies.

Merlin screamed as the sword almost cut off his head. The swan backed up into the middle of the water where the sword couldn't reach. He turned back to his friends wide eyed and with the horrible thought that there was a hunter in their lake.

Until Merlins eyes fell on the young man.

"Arthur?"

The prince was looking straight at him. He swung his sword, put it back in his belt then turned to the bunnies.

Arthur kneeled on his knees. "Morgana?" He said as he reconized the white bunny. It didn't bite you did it?" He reached out, just to have the bunny quickly hop backwards. "Come on, you have to remember me. I was with Merlin that day."

Of course the bunny remembered but when Arthur tried to kill Merlin just now, Morganas trust was also killed.

The bunny hopped around the green grass till she reached the end ofd the lake and was back to Merlins side.

Arthurs brows narrowed. "Is she trying to get killed?"

XOXOXOXO

Morgana breathed heavily as she reached Merlin. "Are you sure thats the guy you want to marry?"

Merlin shook his head. "I dont know why he did that." He said, never taking his eyes of the prince. 'I know he likes to hunt, but... when we were young I got him to hunt only dangerous animals."

"Merlin?"

The swan turned back to the bunny.

"He reconized me, Merlin."

Merlins eyes widen. He turned back to Arthur who was now sitting on the grass. "What are we going to do? What if he leaves before the moon comes?"

Morgana shook her head. "We have to keep him here as long as possible."

"What if it doesn't work?" Merlin asked worriedly. Then his eyes widen and he gasped. "What if Cenred comes? He'll kill him."

Morgana shook her head. "Cenred doesn't come until after you turn human. If Arthur stays until then, it'll be ok."

Merlin sighed. "I hope so. Not only would I be stuck like this, but Arthur would be dead... I might have to take Cenreds offer."

Morganas brows narrowed. "Don't talk like that. Cenred wont win. I'll be sure of that. We all will."

Merlin smiled sadly. " I wish I was as sure as you are."

Now we're getting somewhere.  
>Review please ; )<p>


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Merlin watched from across the water as the bunnies all had Arthur too busy to noticed the sun leaving. Merlin wiggled his feet under the water as he waited desperately. The moon would be up soon and Arthur...

Arthur! He was getting up.

"No." Merlin whispered. He couldn't let Arthur leave. The swan quickly swam up to the prince. But when Merlin was a few feet away, he stopped when he saw Arthur put his hand on his sword.

Arthur saw the Black Swan swim up to him and got worried for a moment. Until he took a good look at it. The swan, it was beautiful. Arthur had never seen a black swan with blue eyes.

Hell, he'd never seen a black swan period. The feathers were shiny and smoothed back.

Arthur removed his hand from his sword when he saw Morgana hop up to the swan. Arthurs brows lightly narrowed.

"Weird." He whispered. He watched as the swan lowered it's head towards the bunny.

XOXOXOXO

"Merlin?" Morgana bounced happily. "The suns gone."

Merlin nodded. "I know." He glanced at Arthur. "I think he wants to leave already."

Morgana looked at the sky. "Give the moon a few more minutes."

Merlin looked up at the sky too. "Come on. Come on. Come on." He sighed and shook his head. "This isn't going to work." He shut his eyes.

"Yes it is." Nim said, hoping beside Morgana.

The swan brought his head down and sobbed.

"Don't cry, Merlin. The moon would be up soon, I promise." Emily said next, hoping beside Nim.

Merlin looked up. "No. He's leaving!"

The bunnies turned to see Arthur walking. Morgana turned back to Merlin. "Merlin, it's there! Go!"

The black Swan turned and saw where the moon was rising and shining on the lake. He turned back to Morgana. "Stop him." Then he turned back and began swimming towards the moons reflection.

"Don't worry! I got him!" Emily hopped towards the leaving prince.

Only the bunny was stopped when she bumped into a boot. The bunny rolled a little then stared up at Arthur.

Arthur glanced down at the bunny before his gaze turned back to the golden light on the lake that had caught his attention. The princes brows lightly narrowed. He pulled his sword out as he made his way over.

The prince stopped about half way when he saw the golden light was shining around the Black Swan.

"Knew there was something off about that bird." Arthur muttered to himself. Then his eyes widen.

He saw the Swan changing.

It's long neck shortening, it's black feathers changing to a way lighter color. Silky skin.

Was that a hand?

Arthurs eyes widen as the golden light slowly faded. The princes sword dropped to the ground.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin opened his eyes. He moved his fingers. Anything to know this was real.

His eyes trailed up. "Hi, Arthur."

The blond princes mouth stood slightly open. "Merlin?" He breathed.

Merlin nodded. "It's me."

Arthur did the only thing that came to mind. He ran into the water and up to the Merlin then threw his arms around the younger prince.

Merlin couldn't help but sob into Arthurs chest.

Arthur pulled back a little and grabbed Merlins face in both his hands. He shook his head, before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He pulled back and dried Merlins falling tears with his thumbs.

"I was so worried." He whispered. "I thought you were gone forever."

Merlin forced a smile. "No. I've always been here."

"Why? Why didn't you come back home?"

"I-"

"Merlin?"

The boys head snapped towards the voice. He shook his head. Not now! He couldn't come now! It was too soon.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned back to Arthur. "Cenred."

"Who?" Arthur asked confused.

Merlin grabbed onto Arthurs hand and walked him back towards the entrance to the lake.

"He's the reason I can't leave the lake."

Arthur stopped Merlin from pulling him. "I'm not running from this man. Let him come and i'll-"

Merlin shook his head. "He has magic, Arthur. It's how he turned me."

"Then come with me." Arthur pulled the younger princes hand.

"I wish I could. But no matter where I am, when the moon leaves the lake i'll turn back into a swan."

Arthur inhaled deep. "There has to be a way to break his spell."

Merlin nodded. "There is. I have to find true love."

Arthur stared. "I love you."

Merlin smiled. "I know. But it's not enough."

"Merlin!"

The boys eyes widen.

"How? How do I do it, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Prove you love me and me only. It won't be true if it can't be seen." Merlin gulped and glanced behind him to make sure Cenred wasn't coming.

"I got it."

Merlin turned back to Arthur.

The prince smiled. "Come to the castle tomorrow night. I'll prove my love in front of my father. No matter what he says I won't change my mind."

Merlin eyes watered at the thought of Arthur risking everything he had for their love, and he smiled. He nodded. "I'll be there."

Arthur was about to turn but instead ran back to Merlin and brought their lips together again in a quick kiss. "I do love you." He whispered as he brought his hand to Merlins and slipped something into it.

Merlin nodded.

"MERLIN!"

"I'm here!" Merlin smiled one last time at Arthur. "Go." He whispered.

Arthur nodded, then turned and left.

"What are you doing here, love?"

Merlin turned and saw Cenred. "I-I w-was..."

Cenred raised an eyebrow. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Merlin shook his head. "Just my friends." He pointed on the ground next him where the three bunnies stood.

"Really? I thought you'd be talking to Prince Arthur... since he was here."

Morgana turned to the other two bunnies with a worried look in her eye.

Merlin stared at Cenred.

Cenred glared. "He's planning to break my spell." He growled. "That won't do." The man walked up to Merlin, who took a step back. Cenred reached out and grabbed the boys hand. He put the hand palm up, then forced it open.

Merlin stared down at the round crystal with a golden dragon, Arthurs family seal in his palm.

Cenred pulled the necklace out of Merlins hand.

"N-no!" Merlin reached out but froze when Cenred glared.

"Arthur Pendragon will not be breaking my spell anytime soon."

Merlins brows narrowed. "You can't stop us. No matter what, he'll prove he loves me."

Cenred smiled darkly. "Yes, he will. But it won't be you if proves his love for."

Merlins brows narrowed more. "He won't love anybody else."

"He will once his eyes decive him." Cenred held up the family seal.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

Merlin struggled with the chains Cenred had chained him with inside of the castle. There had been a moon tonight, and Merlin had tried to make it to Arthur, but Cenred had apeared right then.

"Let me go." The boy growled, then began to shruggle even more.

"Not until I teach Arthur Pendragon a lesson. His foolishness will be your dome."

Merlin froze. "What? What are you talking about?"

Cenred smirked. "When Arthur Pendragon pronounces his love to the wrong person, your heart will break. You'll feel the pain of loseing your true love."

Merlin stared with narrowed brows.

Cenred lifted Arthurs family seal. "Then you'll die."

Merlins eyes slowly widen as the words sunk in.

Cenred whispered some of his magic words. His eyes and Arthurs family seal turned gold. When he finished with his magic words, Cenred brought the neckless around his own neck.

Merlins eyes widen more when once Cenred put the neckless over his neck he had become a second Merlin. It was like the boy was looking into a mirror.  
>Merlin shook his head.<p>

"Arthur will love me." Cenred growled. Then he turned and left.

"NO!"

XOXOXOXO

Arthur paced around the throne room.

"Arthur! What is it, son. The servant said you said it was ergent."  
>Arthur turned to Merlins and his own parents at Uthers voice. "Father. Mother." Then he lightly bowed his head to Merlins parents. "I have called you all here to dicuss something of great importance. I... have found the love of my life."<p>

His mothers brows narrowed. "Arthur! How could you be so insensitive? We are guests here and these two are hurting because their son is missing."

Arthur shook his head. "Mother. It's not what you th-"

"I can't belive you would behave so selffishly when Merlin, your best friend has been taken." His mother continued.

"Mother, please-"

"Arthur?"

The blond prince turned to Merlins mother.

"Where is she?"

Arthur smiled. "She'll be here in any minute." He turned to the door. "I hope." He whispered to himself.

XOXOXOXO

"Ugh!" Merlin slammed his chained wrist against the wall as he figured it was a lost cost trying to break the chain on the stone. He stared at the chain and his eyes began to water.

If he couldn't get loose, and get to Arthur, then Cenred would trick the Prince. And Merlin would...

Merlin let out a loud sob. He sniffled.

"Merlin?"

The boy look up and saw Morgana, Nim and Emily. Then lowered his head again.

"It's over." He whispered. "He won."

"No h-"

"Yes he did, Nim!" Merlin sighed as he saw the bunnies face and realized he had sounded very rude. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok Merlin."

"Merlin?"

The boy looked back up at Emily now.

"You have to know that he hasn't won. As long as you're still alive, you know he hasn't got to Arthur yet."

"Which means we can still do something." Morgana said.

Merlin raised his wrists. "How? I can't even get from here to the window."

The bunnies stared at each other. Morgana and Nim stared at each other while Emily turned the other way. Thats when she gasped and smiled.

"The key!"

Everyones head turned to where Emily was pointing at the table.

XOXOXOXO

They were still in the throne room when a knight walked in.

"Your majestys. There is someone here who wishes to speak to you."

"Where are they?" The king asked.

The knight lightly bowed then moved aside. A person in a hooded cloak walked in.

Arthur took one step forward.

The person in the cloak walked until they reached the center of the throne room.

Arthur slowly walked up to the person. When the blond prince reached the person, he reached out his hands and pushed back the cloak.

Everyone gasped.

Arthur smiled as he looked into Merlins blue eyes.

Merlin smiled back.

Arthur turned to both Queens and Kings. "I've looked everywhere for someone I care for more then anything in the world."

XOXOXOXO

"Emily hurry up!" Morgana yelled.

Emilys eyes narrowed. "You try carring this." The grey bunny pushed the key till it fell off the table.

Which then, Morgana and Nim both ran and picked it up. It was much easier with the two bunnies than with the one tiny Emily, who was too tired to move at the moment.

The two bunnies ran up to Merlin, who snatched the key with a smile.

XOXOXOXO

"I'm very happy to say that I have found my true love, my future mate. No one can change my mind. No one." Arthur glanced at his father. "If you want to change my mind, you'll have to kill me. Though not even death will change my mind."

Arthur reached out beside him and grabbed onto Merlins hand.

"I always have and always will truley love Merlin."

Arthur jumped when all off a sudden there was a shattering. He pulled away when he saw his family seal Merlin was wearing shattered to the floor. Arthurs brows narrowed when he saw Merlins face transforming.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin ran across the grass on the lake, the bunnies hopping right behind him. Just as he got near the water, he gasped. Merlin froze as he felt the breath in his lungs tighten.

He gasped again and brought his hand his chest.

He inhaled quickly and deep. His eyes widen. "No." He gasped again then whimpered and fell to the ground.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur backed up to his family.

Merlins mother yelled. "It's him!"

Cenred smiled darkly. "I did enjoy your little speech young Pendragon. I'm sure if Merlin could have made it, he would have swooned."

"Where is he?" Arthur growled.

Cenred smirked. "I'm afraid the young prince is no more."

Both queens gasped.

"My son? Merlins dead?"

Cenred turned to the Queen. "I truly would have taken care of him. But you'll have to blame Arthur. He promised to love Merlin forever, but he went ahead and pledged his love to another."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "You tricked me." He growled. "Merlin is the one I love!" Arthur drew his sword.

Cenred smirked. "Do you really want to fight me? When young Merlin is dieing a slow and painfull, lonely death?"

Arthurs eyes widen. "Where is he?" He growled again.

Cenred still smirked. "Where you first laid down your sword and decided he was the one you wanted."

Arthur turned to the two kings.

They pulled out their own swords. "Go son." His father said. "We'll take care of him."

Arthur didn't have to be told twice.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana, Nim and Emily all stared down at Merlin on the ground.

"Merlin?" Morgana whimpered.

"He isn't moving." Nim whispered.

"Is he..." Emily sniffled and brought her her to Morganas shoulder.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Arthur had pushed his horse to the limit. When he had jumped off of the horse, the stallion neighed and shook it's main. The blond prince uickly ran and made it to the entrance of the lake.

He froze on the spot.

Merlin was laying on the grass. Eyes closed and unmoving.

"No." The blond prince breathed. He quickly made his way over and got down on his knees. He gently brought his hand under Merlin and lifted the younger princes head.

Arthur brought his other hand to Merlins face, which made the dark hair prince open his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Merlin gulped deep. "Pain." He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Arthur shook his head. "This is my fault."

Merlin shook his head. "He tricked you. You didn't know." He stared up at Arthur for a moment, then brought his own hand to the blonds cheek. "You can't do anything." He shut his eyes again and hissed.

Arthur shook his head again. "I can try."

Merlin smiled. "Thats what I always loved about you. You're were always stubburn. You don't know when to quit."

"I'll find him. I'll make him make you better." Arthur made to get up, but Merlin grabbed his arm.

"It's no use. If you leave now, i'll be dead by the time you get back." Merlin shut his eyes once more and took more deep breaths. When he opened them, he stared straight at Arthur. "Kiss me."

Arthurs eyes began to water. He shook his head. "No. No. You can't leave."

Merlin shut his again when pain hit his chest. He gulped in air the reopened his eyes. "Please do it."

Arthur brought his forehead to Merlins. "Don't do this." Arthur whispered. "You made me who I am today." He kissed Merlins forehead. Then brought their heads back together and sniffled. "You know all those years ago, when I said I hated you? It was a lie."

Merlin stared up at Arthur as he spoke.

Arthur nodded. "I just said that hoping I could get the feelings away. But... you never left my head. I always saw you when I slept. I thought about you when I woke." Arthur gulped. "Thats why I came back for you."

Merlin blinked. "For me?"

Arthur nodded. "My family seal." He stated. "It was going to be my proposal."

Merlins brows slightly narrowed. "Then why didn't you propose when I was leaving? You gave my the seal. All you had to do was ask."

Arthur forced a smile. "You were mad at me. I didn't know how'd you take it."

Merlins shut his eyes again and took a deep breath, then stared back at Arthur. "I'm glad you told me. At least I can die happy." He rasped then sniffled. "Please? Just... one last kiss."

Arthur stared at Merlins eyes. They seemed foggy. Arthur grabbed onto Merlins cheek and brought their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. Arthurs eyes shot open when he heard Merlin take one deep breath.

The blond prince leaned back and stared wide eyed at Merlin. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Arthur brought his ear to Merlins heart. he he felt nothing, no breath, no heart beat, Arthur dug his fingers into Merlins shirt then brought his head to the boys.

"I will always love you." He whispered.

"How sweet."

Arthur jumped to his feet. His brows narrowed at seen Cenred. Arthur pulled out his sword. "I'm going to say this once and once only. Bring him back."

Cenred chuckled. "I don't have to obey you. I have the power, not you."

Arthur pointed his sword towards Cenred. "You will make him better."

"Says who?"

"My sword." Arthur hissed.

Cenred smiled wide. "Ah. You want a duel." Cenred slowly walked up to Merlins body. "Such a pity. It really is a waste." The dark man exhaled. "Ok. heres the deal. Lets play a game." He started walking to Arthur.

Arthurs brows narrowed. "A game?"

Cenred smiled darkly. "Yes. A game. It is called Truth or Lies. I ask you three questions. answer them truthfully and Merlin mmay live. But, if you answer in lies, and I will know, Merlin will stay as he is. Deal?"

Arthur glared at Cenred.

Cenred pointed down at the lifelss body on the grass.

Arthur glanced over to Merlin for a moment before turning back to Cenred. The blond prince nodded. "Deal."

Cenred brought his fingers together. "Ok. Question number one. If you had to chose between Merlin and marrying a bride for the sake of your kingdom, which would you chose?"

Arthurs brows narrowed. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Answer the question young Pendragon." Cenred said hesitated.

Arthur stared at Merlins lifeless body. "I would chose Merlin over any kingdom."

Cenred smiled darkly. "So it seems. Ok. My next question. While you were in your own kingdom," Cenreds smile faded. "Have you fallen in love with anybody else?"

Arthur stared, mouth slightly open. "I-I." In inhaled deep. "Yes."

Cenred tsked. "Then how why you tell Merlin that he was the only one?"

Arthur stared at the body on the ground. "He deserves to feel loved by someone."

Cenred looked around the air. He raised an eyebrow, before both narrowed. "My, my. This is surprising indeed." He turned back to Arthur. "I would have thought you would say because you didn't want him to know."

Arthur glared again. "I'm not lying."

Cenred smiled darkly. "I know. But I have watched you through the years young Arthur. And I have to say, you were never one to think unself fishly."  
>Cenred chuckled darkly.<p>

"Well, lets see. Will you tell Merlin you fell in love with someone else?"

"I-" Arthurs brows narrowed. "You already asked your three questions."

"Answer the question." Cenred hissed.

Arthur gulped. He stared down at Merlin. Then slowly shook his head. "I could never hurt him that way. If he finds out I lied..."

Cenred smirked. "So you would not come clean for the sake of you love."

Arthur shook his head again. "No. For his love."

Cenreds eyes widen. "No! No! He is a lier!"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not lying!"

Cenred shook his head. "You have to be. You are selffish and cruel since childhood! I've watched you."

Arthurs brows narrowed as he watched Cenred drop to his knees and grab onto his head.

"Give me more time! I'll find someone more selffish than I! No! NOOOO!"

Arthurs eyes widen as he saw Cenred scream in pain. The dark man began to glow gold. Arthur Glanced over to Merlin who was right next to the man. Arthur quickly ran over and picked the boy up without struggle.

Arthur ran back to where he was standing. When he turned back around, he shut his eyes and brought his head down to Merlins as Cenred exploded into bits and pieces.

When Arthur was sure there was no more pieces flying he lifted his head from Merlins. Arthur took a step back when he saw a woman in a white dress and long dark hair standing where Cenred had just exploded.

"Do not fear me." Her voice was gentle and soothing.

Arthur blinked at the woman.

"I am here to help."

Arthur held his breath as the woman walked over. Only it seemed like she wasn't walking. Her body moved as if she walked through air.  
>The woman brought out her hand above Merlins forehead then slid it down to the boys chest. The woman spoke some words and her eyes turned gold.<p>

Arthur looked down at Merlin. His mouth opened when he saw Merlin gulp in a deep breath, then shivered. The blond prince stared back up at the woman.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled sweetly. "I am Violet."

Arthurs brows lightly narrowed. "A what?"

The woman smiled still. "I search for those who are selffish and need punishment and for those unselffish and are in need."

Arthur blinked again.

The woman stared down at Merlin. "Cenred was very selffish in taking a boy in love in order to get a kingdom. He is now in the underworld." Then she looked to Arthur. "He tried to make you take his place. It was a deal he had made. If he could find someone more selffish then he was, they would take his place. He failed."

She smiled at Arthur still. "He failed deeply. You are a young man in love. And with true love comes unselffish-ness. In return for your unselffish-ness, i've granted your hearts true desire."

She brushed back Merlins hair. "He will live."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

The woman lightly bowed. "You and the young Merlin have a great destiny ahead. You will open the eyes of many with your love."

Arthur stared down at Merlin. "I wouldn't be able to do it with anyone else."

The Violet smiled. She reached out her hands to Arthurs head. "Make him proud."

The blond prince flinched back when he felt a slight burn in his head. He shut his eyes and felt like his world was spinning for a few seconds. When the spinning stopped, Arthur reopened his eyes.

He looked around confused as he found himself in front of the castle. His horse right next to him.

One chapter left!  
>Review Please:)<p>


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Arthur stood in front of the castle, confused. Until something or rather someone caught his atention. Arthur looke down at Merli still in his arms.  
>Merlin inhaled deep, opened his eyes then lifted his head.<p>

The dark haired prince smiled. "Hi, Arthur." He whispered.

Arthur smiled back. "Hi, Merlin."

Merlin looked around the castle grounds. He frowned. "How did we get here?"

"Don't worry about it." Arthur whispered. Causing Merlin to look back at him, just as Arthur brought his lips down to meet Merlins.

Merlin brought his hand out to Arthurs cheek and deepend the kiss just a little. When Arthur pulled away, Merlin smile again.

"Will you marry me, Merlin?"

Merlins smile faded for a second. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "I on't care what anyone says or thinks. I want to love you in front of the world."

Merlin brought his hand back to Arthurs cheek. "Of course I will."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin and Arthur walked out onto the castle grounds holding hands. The people all cheered as they saw Arthur lean forward and kiss Merlin. Arthur and Merlin waved at the crowd.

XOXOXOXO

Arthurs father sighed, his mother turned to her husband. "You know you couldn't stop him. Even if you tried."

The king nodded. "I know."

"Then why the long face, Dear?"

The king turned to his wife. "I may never be a Grandfather."

The Queen looked at the knewly married couple on the stairs. "You never know. Merlin is full of surprises."

Merlins parents walked up to the two.

"Trust me, no one knows that better then his parents." His mother stated.

XOXOXOXO

The bunnies looked down from Merlin and Arthurs chamber.

"Isn't it romantic?" Nim asked.

"No." Sniffle.

Morgana and Nim turned to Emily. "Why not?" Morgana asked.

Emily turned to Morgana. "Now Merlin will never marry me."

Morgana giggled.

Nim hopped next to her friend. "He wont marry any of us now." She smiled. And if he did, he'd chose me."

Emily turned to her friend. "Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!" Emily tackled Nim and they both rolled onto the floor.

Morgana shook her head at the two, then turned back to the two princes on the steps. He looked down at Merlin. She smirked.

"He'd chose me." She whispered.

THE END

Review Please :)


End file.
